Yumi Ozawa
Yumi Ozawa is a character from Persona 4. A student from Yasogami High School, Yumi Ozawa is a devoted member of the Yasogami Drama Club. Appearances *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Supporting Character; Sun Social Link **''Persona 4 The Animation: Cameo **Persona 4 The Golden Animation: Cameo Design Yumi has chin-length black hair with a light blue clip on her bangs and gray eyes. When she is in school she wears the standard school uniform of Yasogami High School, except she wears a longer skirt. On the weekends, she wears a white long sleeve turtleneck, long plaid blue skirt and black leggings. Personality She enjoys watching musicals and operas, telling the protagonist that he can learn a lot about acting in the films, and would often offer the protagonist one to see. She loves to act in the drama club. Profile ''Persona 4 Yumi Ozawa represents the Sun Arcana Social Link, and creates one with the protagonist upon his first day in joining the drama club. Vice-versa, the Sun Arcana Social Link can still be created if the protagonist joins the School Band and befriends Ayane Matsunaga. An enthusiastic member, Yumi is known to be a talented but somewhat demanding member of the club. She enjoys watching musicals and operas, telling the protagonist that he can learn a lot about acting in the films, and would often offer the protagonist one to see. The president originally wanted his girlfriend to be the main female heroine in the school play, but eventually Yumi was chosen instead under her own persuasion, with the protagonist being the main hero. Once Yumi was chosen, she becomes much more devoted towards the play, and begins to disregard her friends and other members, constantly demanding more time in the club so she could train her play. Despite her enthusiasm, Yumi slowly slips from Club meetings, and eventually reveals that she lives only with her mother alone. Her father, who divorced with her mother for another woman suddenly came back, ill-ridden. Her father exclaims that he wanted to see Yumi and her mother one last time before his illness overtakes him, but Yumi instead angrily lashes out at her mother for forgiving her father so easily. Yumi eventually plans to give up her goal to become a heroine of the play, as her mother is currently facing hardships working alone to support herself, Yumi and her father. However, as she visits her father, Yumi's feelings became conflicted; she cannot forgive her father for being disloyal, but at the same time Yumi faces the kind father of hers that once was, and confused about her subconscious slowly begin to re-accept her father. Unfortunately, Yumi's father passed away during one of the protagonist's visits to the hospital. With his last breath, Yumi's father told her that her mother and him took a long time to name her, and that eventually settles as "Yumi." Her father explains that Yumi is derived from "bear fruit," and Yumi was her parents' fruit: their pride and hope. Eventually upon her father's death, Yumi's feelings become even more conflicted, and exclaims that even though she hated him, she did not have a chance to thank her father for her birth. Yumi slowly becomes disinterested in the play and the drama club, and becomes aware of her true feelings, and loses her goal. She remarks that when her father hasn't returned, she was dearly beloved by everyone, but now everyone seems disinterested in her. Yumi further adds the fact that she, even after her father's death, still hated him but is unable to not accept him as he was her one and only father. Under the protagonist's guidance, Yumi slowly finds her true feelings, and by the end of the Social Link, Yumi finally understands why was she so devoted to acting before her father's return but became uninterested after her father's death; in reality, she only enjoys acting because she seeks it as her only way to hide her sorrow and true feelings, and realizes that her interest in acting was the only way of escaping. Realizing this, Yumi eventually decides to quit the drama club, and exclaims that she will help her mother. Yumi would also grant the protagonist her Annotated Script, bestowing the ultimate form of the Sun Arcana, Asura, and confesses her love to the protagonist. Yumi tells the protagonist that she'll give the protagonist some time of consideration, and turns away. Depending on the protagonist's actions, Yumi may end up as his close friend or his girlfriend. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' During the Culture Arts festival on October 28, Yumi makes a brief cameo appearance watching the school play, showing apparent disgust at Kou Ichijo's acting. Persona 4 The Golden Animation In the opening intro, Yumi can be seen eating at the Junes Department store tables. Gallery Trivia *She is the only Social Link character to not speak at all in the anime adaptation. *In many ways, Yumi could be considered the exact opposite of her Sun Arcana counterpart, Ayane Matsunaga. While Ayane is described as looking young for her age, Yumi is described as looking mature for her age, and Ayane is not skilled at playing the trombone, while Yumi is shown to be an excellent performer. Also, Ayane develops almost the opposite way as Yumi through her Social Link, starting out shy but getting more serious about her work throughout the Link, while it happens the other way for Yumi. *Yumi is only heard swearing once, when she is talking to one of her friends about the sports and cultural clubs. Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4 Golden Characters Category:Persona 4 Allies Category:Sun Arcana